


Make Me Unravel

by PopPunkPawPrints



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Dominant Hux, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, fluff at the end, im so sorry ive never written anything like this before, mentions of Daddy KInk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPunkPawPrints/pseuds/PopPunkPawPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren needs a spank and Hux needs a wank. Also known as Hux wants to watch Kylo come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this sin. I tried hard so if it sucks idk.

The slap of leather against a gloved hand is all Kylo Ren can comprehend, his eyes are open, not that it makes too much of a difference, there's a blindfold over his eyes and a tight feeling in his pants. Ren can feel Hux's presence behind him. Ren isn't to the point of incoherent begging and pleading, but he know he will be soon, he feels himself teetering over the edge.

Hux can do that to him, just take him apart, making him feel nothing and everything at once. Hux can always strip him of his pride and dignity, forcing him to just exist in the moment wholly and fully as himself. It's a little game that they both love to play. 

Ren could force choke Hux, he could make it so that Hux was the one who was writhing underneath him, begging and pleading for release but that's not how their game was played. He would never admit it, but being under Hux, all tied up with wide eyes and slightly parted lips made Ren feel so good, like he was wanted. Ren needed to feel like he was wanted. 

Hux draped his belt over Ren's shoulder and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Ren's neck and relishing in the little shiver that coursed through his sub's body. He took a tiny pause from their play, they had been at it for at least two hours and he needed to make sure Kylo didn't need to rest, “Do you remember your safeword?” When he watches Ren give a confident nod he can't hold back from running a hand through Ren's hair “Good boy.”

Ren leaned into Hux's touch and looked up to the older man when he heard him speak, “Do you need water? Are you okay to continue?”

Kylo nodded but added, “May I have water, General?” 

Hux, surprisingly pleased at Ren's manners, made a mental note to reward him later. “Yes, you may. I'll be back.” He removes himself from Ren to fill a glass cup with water. He brought it over to Ren and held it up to his lips, “Drink.” He commanded. 

Ren followed Hux's word and obediently drank the water before speaking up, “I'm okay to continue.”

It's a shame that Ren's eyes were covered because he couldn't see the grin that spread over Hux's face. “Good.” Hux stood up and grabbed his belt off of Ren's shoulder. He put a hand on Ren's back and pushed him over so he was on his hands and knees. “Why are you here, Ren?”

Ren bit his lip, he wasn't one to admit he had done something wrong so he begrudgingly mumbles, “Manners, sir.” His pants are pulled down to his knees and there's the slap of the belt against his ass. He knows it's an unspoken command to answer more fully, “I was rude, sir.”

“To who, Kylo?” Hux voice has a teasing undertone. It's obvious that he's patronizing the raven haired sith.

“To you...” He mumbles and winces slightly when Hux's belt makes contact with the sensetive skin of his ass again. “To you, Sir.” He puts emphasis on sir. 

“And who am I to you.” It's a demand, not a question. Hux is getting frustrated with Ren's impoliteness. Ren was being such a good boy earlier. Why did he have to get so stubborn.

“You're my general.” 

“And that means what.”

“That means that you punish me, sir.”

Hux kneels down by Ren's face and nods, “When do I punish you?”

Ren is getting frustrated, but he holds back any snark from his tone, “When I'm bad...”

Hux hums in conformation. He hopes to strip away Kylo's pride and thoroughly break him. He knows personally how impatient Kylo got when he was kept from orgasm (Kylo accidentally broke most of the glass in his room with the force last time he was punished.), and he knew how frustrated Kylo got when he was asked tedious questions, especially the kind that embarrassed him. He could see this was beginning to wear on Ren and he grinned. Hux idly flicked one of his sub's nipples and watched as Kylo squirmed and moaned. Hux knew if he was that sensitive he must be pretty desperate for release.

Hux was correct because at this point Ren started unraveling, “General please. Please touch me..” Hux just smirked and removed Ren's blindfold so he could see his big pleading eyes, “You've been playing with me for hours. Please please touch me.”

Hux loved hearing Ren's voice become so strained with lust while he begged and reveled in the tear that slipped from Kylo's eye and how bright the younger man's face got. “I'll try my best to be good.” He promised and Hux finally gives a nod. He moves so he's behind Kylo and he grabs the lube from his bedside table. Hux slicks his fingers before pressing one into Ren's tight ass. He notices how Ren's back arcs and he's incoherently begging for more. Hux loved breaking Ren down like this, so he quickly slipped two more fingers in and was careful as he prepared Kylo, he didn't wanna break him too quickly. 

When Ren was a desperate mess Hux finally pulled his fingers out, adoring the little whine his Kylo gave him, he slid his hands onto Kylo's neatly framed hips, following the natural curvatures carefully and in one fluid motion. Positioning himself at the man's entrance after slicking himself with a lubricant, Hux felt the pressure of the other man as he pressed himself into the submissive. He held back his moans so they wouldn't mask Kylo's which were an array of beautiful sounds ranging from deep and low moans to high pitched whimpers. Hux moved his hips slowly twice, that's all he gives Ren as a warmup before starting at a punishing pace. He moves one hand so that it's pressed against Kylo's back and then moves his other hand so his fingers are twisted in Kylo's hair. He gives the black strands a small tug and takes in Kylo's whimpers. He tugs a bit harder and increases his pace as he inches closer to his orgasm. He can tell Ren is also nearing his orgasm because he's rutting against the sheets and Hux has to tighten his grip on him to stop him.

“Daddy!” Ren begged and Hux is so glad that his quarters are sound proof. Hux loves having Ren so debauched that he doesn't have a filter. “Please daddy, please help me cum.”

Hux moved his hand that was pressing against Kylo's back so that it was wrapped around the younger man's cock. Hux moved his hand up and down Ren's cock in time with his thrusts and it wasn't long before Ren is coming hard with a scream as his toes curl and his fingers clench the bedsheets, his knuckles go white with the force of his own grip. It isn't long before Hux follows his example, not being able to hold back a deep moan and he keeps himself from collapsing on the obviously exhausted Kylo. He carefully pulls out and lays a kiss on Kylo's cheek. 

“C'mon,” Hux coaxes, “I know you're tired but you should bathe.”

Kylo groans and turns so his lanky arms are wrapped around Hux's waist, “not unless youre gonna be there.” He mumbles. 

Hux smiles teasingly, despite himself, and playfully jabbed at Kylo, “Oh, is it that you want to cuddle, Ren?”

“No.” Kylo quickly turns down the appalling assumption, “I'm tired. I could fall asleep in the water and drown.” He finishes lamely.

“Of course.” Hux says in a tone that heavily implies that he doesn't believe the sith lord attached to his waist. Regardless, he picks Kylo up bridal style and sets him in the luxurious bathtub which was complete with jets, only superior officers had one and of course, Kylo had one that was bigger than all of theirs. Not that Hux minded too much, he never used his bathtub when Kylo wasn't over. He much preferred a quick, efficient shower. Hux turned on the water and completely stripped, they always had sex where Kylo was undressed and Hux had at least one type of clothing left on his body. He slipped in behind Kylo so the younger man's back was pressed against his chest. He rested his head on Ren's shoulder, he could smell the cocoa butter that he knew Ren used to keep his hair soft. 

Hux turned on the jets and within minutes the sith lord with the worst temper in the world had fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
